Kick Start
by DScully
Summary: Mulder and Scullys' pursuit of a suspect puts them in an interesting situation.


      Mulder and Scully had tracked their suspect to a local circus.  He was a suspected serial killer, at least 10 men and women were dead.  As they entered the tent that housed some of the animals Scully spotted their suspect.  "Mulder."  He looked over at her and she simple pointed at the man that she had spotted.

      Mulder glanced in the direction that she was pointing and nodded.  Reaching behind him for his weapon he quickened his pace.  Beside him Scully matched his pace and reached for her weapon as well.  As they closed on their suspect he looked up and spotted their approach.  "We're federal agents, and we're armed.  Stay where you are!"  The man turned and ran out the other side of the tent.

      Scully followed Mulder in a full out run, but by the time the reached the other side of the  tent their suspect had jumped onto a motorcycle and was riding through the circus' employees.  Scully looked around hoping to find some way to persue him.  She spotted a stunt cyclist nearby prepping his bike for the next show.  She looked over at her partner who watched as their suspect drove through the crowd.  She approached the cyclist pulling out her badge.  "Sir, we need to commandeer this vehicle we are in pursuit of a murder suspect."  As she spoke she tossed a helmet at her partner.  Mulder stepped up and clusmily took a hold of the handle bars of the bike.

      "No offense Ma'am, but I'm afraid I can't let you take this vehicle if he's the one who is going to be driving."  He chuckled slightly as he wiped some grease onto his pants.

      She turned to look at him as he clumsily put on his helmet.  Sighing she grabbed another helmet and slid it on her head.  Skillfully she swung her leg over the seat and kick started the vehicle.  Mulder looked at her in suprise.  She nodded for him to climb on behind her.  She felt him brush against her back as he got on, and he then wrapped his arms around her waist.

      Raising her feet off the ground she popped the clutched and opened up the throttle.  As the vehicle raced down the fairway in pursuit of the suspect Scully felt Mulders' grip tighten around er waist.  In the distance she could see the other vehicle.  They were quickly gaining on him due to the fact that he seemed to be clearing a path through the crowd for them.

      As she closed the gap between them she nudged Mulder hoping that he would loosen up a little so that he would be able to take the suspect out.  Instead he tighten up on her; he squeezed the breathe out of her and she couldn't help but swerve slightly which seemed to spook him even further.  she reached up and removed her helmet as she pulled alongside the suspect.  Since she was unable to reach for her weapon due to him she was going to have to use a little ingenuity.

      As she pulled alongside him she through her helmet at his exposed head.  She heard it hit and saw the suspect swerve then lay his bike down.  She turned her own bike then hit the brakes stopping near where their suspect was now trying to stand and run away.  As soon as their motorcycle came to a stop Mulder jumped off and pounced on the suspect, cuffing him.  He then removed the helmet and tossed it aside.  He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at his partner.  "Scully, where'd you learn to drive like that?"

      She simply smiled at him as he pulled the suspect to his feet.  "We can discuss that later.  First things first, we need to make sure that he is in custody."

XF

      As Mulder and Scully walked out of the police station he looked over at her.  "So, Scully you were going to tell me about that ride we had earlier."

      She looked over at him, "Well, as I'm sure you know when I was a teenager I rebeled against my father.  Well, let's just say he didn't approve of motorcycles."  Of course she didn't want to tell him everything...simply because he didn't need to know.  She had actually learned to ride from one of her ex-boyfriends in high school.  She had felt so alive when she rode, the wind blowing through her hair.  Unfortunately their break up had been a bad one and she had given up riding all togather.  Although, with the recent events having taken place she couldn't help, but consider riding again.

      Mulder chuckled as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the car.  "Scully, the biker chick."  He then climbed into their car.  "For some reason the thought of you clad in leather just..."

      She cut him off, "Don't you even finish that sentence."

      As he started the engine and looked at her innocently, "What?"


End file.
